ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Haus of Gaga/The Fame/Various
Disco Panty and Disco Tie 36204 406298806606 217588146606 4836440 726986 n.jpg|The Madison (Nov, 2007) 3-27-08 Winter Music Conference.jpg|(Mar 27, 2008) Lightning suits, 2008 08-03-28 NYC.jpg|(Mar 28, 2008) 4-11-8 Opera Crimson Nightclub 001.jpg|(Apr 11, 2008) 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 004.jpg|(May 22, 2008) Crushed Crystals Glasses, 2008 The Crystal Glasses, often known as The Fame Glasses, are the first glasses created by the Haus of Gaga in 2008. The glasses are made of crushed frozen acrylic. These glasses are seen on the cover of Lady Gaga's debut album, The Fame. There was a recreation of the glasses made for live performances, however, this version is just the original glasses without the crystals. It's made of solid polarized plastic and spray-painted. The glasses come in three colors: blue, yellow, and lavender. These glasses can be seen in many of Gaga's performances, although most prominently during The Fame Ball Tour. The glasses are a part of the set of crystal wear in Gaga's collection. The set includes the Disco Stick and the Disco Glove. During The Fame Ball Tour, Gaga mainly wore the yellow pair of glasses, then later on switched to the lavender pair. During an interview in 2008, Gaga mentioned that while wearing the original pair of crystal glasses, she couldn't see through them. 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 009.jpg|Pieter Henket (19 May) 5-19-08 Pieter Henket 014.jpg 5-28-08 Damien Miller 003.jpg|Damien Miller (May 28) 6-25-08 Pierpaolo Ferrari 002.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (Jun 25) 8-16-08 M. Riley 003.jpg|(16 Aug) 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 003.jpg|(31 Aug) 9-28-08 Rove 003.jpg|Rove (Sep 28) PFS 286529.jpg|"Poker Face" (October, 2008) 12-12-08 Z100's Jingle Ball Presented by H&M 001.jpg|(12 Dec) FrozenAcrylicGlasses.png|Book of Gaga (2008) 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg|Just Dance Promo Tour (2008) TheFame.jpg|The Fame (album) (2008) 31-12-08 Webster Hall 001.jpg|New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) 3-14-09 Jens_Koch 004.jpg|Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) The Fame Ball Just Dance 004.jpg|The Fame Ball (2009) Gold studded jacket, 2008 The Haus of Gaga customized this gold jacket with studs. 10-17-08 Energy 92-7 001.jpg|(Oct 17, 2008) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 044.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (November 18, 2008) 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 046.jpg Circuit glasses, 2009 The "circuit glasses" are pair of sunglasses designed to appear like a circuit board. BoG-Electronic board.png|Book of Gaga GermanInterview-2009.png|Munich (July 16, 2009) Electronic board.png tumblr_lgsasuKAJK1qeux2co1_500.jpg Recreation of a Bernard Chandran Dress, 2009 The Bernard Chandran dress is a black, leather dress created by the Haus of Gaga as a recreation of a dress in Bernard Chandran's 2009 Spring/Summer RTW Collection. Arrival 1.jpg Bleeding Bodysuit, 2009 The Bleeding Bodysuit is an outfit worn by Lady Gaga for the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. The concept of the bodysuit was originated from a Frida Kahlo self portait where she is bleeding from the heart. In an interview on The Oprah Winfrey Show, Gaga said that the performance was intended to be a commentary on Princess Diana, and in an interview with FUSE: On the Record, Gaga further explained that the VMA performance and outfit was done because of the publics' obsession with celebrity death. That this was her, presenting her own death as in order to say "this is what my death looks like, so you know what to look for". {C} PerformingVMA2009 4.jpg PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg PerformingVMA2009 2.jpg PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg Lady-GaGa-MTV-VMA-2009-lady-gaga-8167194-550-789.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards 2009 294638_10150311931401607_217588146606_8374214_1675703143_n.jpg|Nicopanda (2012) Red Lace Crown, 2009 The Lace Crown is a crown made by the Haus of Gaga in order to match the Alexander McQueen red lace body suit. Worn at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg Red Lace Suit, 2009 The Lace Suit is a former stripper outfit by Leg Avenue that was bought and tailored to Lady Gaga's body by the Haus of Gaga. Worn at the Marc Jacobs after party during the 2009 Fall Fashion Week. 9-14-09 Marc Jacobs After Party.jpg Red Rose-Lace Bodysuit, 2009 The Rose-Lace Bodysuit is a bodysuit made to match the headpiece by Keko Hainswheeler. It was worn during a performance of "Paparazzi" on Saturday Night Live. Paparazzi SNL.jpg